Incident Panel
During duty, the incident panel will provide information about incidents that you receive. The panel will open on the right side whenever the operator clicks on a incident. There are three tabs in the incident panel. Info Tab The info tab will provide a basic title, a brief description and a incident icon with a colour coded background of blue, white and/or red for a police, rescue or fire response, as well as possible on site elements. There are three clickable items in this tab. * The ADDRESS will centre the camera over the incident. * The IGNORE button will immediately remove incident, and add or remove some Reputation Points. * The WAIT button will close the panel. The info tab will pop up when the operator clicks on an incident. On Site Tab Once teams arrive on site at a incident, the Incident Panel with the On Site Tab will display. Clicking any other incident with teams on site will also show the On Site Tab. The On Site Tab is divided into two columns, Teams on the left and Incident Elements on the right. When hovering over a Team Member icon or a Incident Element icon, lines will appear and link these icons together. A brief description box will also appear. For example, resolving a drunk driving collision may involve all three team types. A Police Officer’s icon could link to the drunk driver, a Medic’s icon could link to someone who was injured by the crash, and a Fire Fighter could link to a fire caused by the crash. Incident Elements There are two types of Incident Elements: * People indicated by Faces * Things indicated by Icons A person may also have an icon in the bottom right corner of their face that will indicate their status, and as such what needs to be done with the person. A person may also have a weapon, linked to them on the right of their face, depending on the incident. Status Things indicated by icons will appear in the Incident Elements column as an issue to be resolved. Actions Any action performed on a incident element will have a corresponding icon, overlaid on the incident element. Other Status Icons overlaid on the incident element can also indicate the status of the element. Dialogue Tab During duty, the operator may receive an incoming call. Dialogue is an important part of this game and it is strongly recommend to play with audio on. There is no indication of what kind of call it will be before answering. Calls need to be answered within a few seconds, otherwise the incident will be failed. Once the call is answered, time will slow down until the end of conversation. The Incident Panel with the Dialogue Tab will display. Focus on the conversation until the call ends. If the operator does not provide a response during a conversation within an appropriate time, the caller will hang up. Gather relevant information from the caller. Remember that 911 is for immediate emergencies. Use judgement when giving instructions, speaking to the caller and deciding whether to send units, and how many. It is still possible to dispatch teams during a call, keeping in mind that time is slowed down. Which team and how many are dispatched to a incident is up to the operator. Ignoring incidents The IGNORE button will end the conversation immediately and remove the incident. The operator has the option of ignoring a incident. If the incident is a prank call or a non-emergency, positive or neutral reputation points may be given. Failing an incident will lead to a reputation point penalty.